poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Message in Jiminy's and Spikewave's journals
This is Jiminy (narrating): So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong. To tell the truth, neither one was easy, but I sure was glad to be the cricket to write down what happened. Two journeys, both sittin' quiet right here in these two books. Spikewave: (Narrating) Even me. (Two small brown books sit on a desk, both emblazoned with a crown seal) Jiminy (narrating): But now, looks like the only thing left in one of 'em is a single line. (The pages of the first book turn to read "Thank Naminé "and the the other read "Thank Megaminé") Jiminy (narrating): Of course, maybe that's because they're the only words this book was meant to hold and it's time to close it for good. But...who exactly is this "Naminé"? Spikewave: And who is "Megaminé"? (The pages turn to a page near the end of the book, and Jiminy and Spikewave's eyes widen at another message: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Jiminy puts a hand to his head in confusion. He and Spikewave rushes to the Library of Disney Castle with book in hand. King Mickey and Optimus sits at their desk as Jiminy and Spikewave explains everything to them) Mickey: A mysterious message? Optimus: And you didn't write it? Jiminy: Uh-huh. He and I certainly didn't write it. And you know we never once let the journal out of our sight. We don't know when anybody woulda had a chance to... Mickey: Hmm... Their hurting will be mended? Gosh, Jiminy. Sounds like somebody needs help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get to the bottom of this. Optimus: Let's get everyone. Jiminy: Of course, but how? All the other pages are completely blank. Mickey: Sure, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. (Later, Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Matau, Bertram, Evil Ryan and Evil Anna arrive as Chip and Dale race around the table) Donald (to Goofy): Do you know what they're up to? Goofy (shrugging): Nope. Sci-Ryan: How should I know. Chip: Your Majesty! Optimus! Everything's ready! (He salutes Mickey) Dale: Your Majesty! What Chipper said! (He salutes Mickey and Chip jumps onto an odd yellow button on the table. With a burst of smoke, a large computer with several screens appears. Chip then pulls a lever on its side and a laser is directed onto Jiminy's journal in a top chamber. The main monitor displays readouts of the journal. On the screen, the book opens, pages fluttering, and spews out code, forming pictures of the various worlds contained in the journal. A red light on the machine blinks and a beep is heard. The screen then fills with red and black blocks, covering the various worlds) Dale: Hey, what's goin' on!? Chip: Jiminy's journal---I think it's gone completely nuts! Dale: Nuts? Where? Chip: That's not what I mean! (Dale takes a step back) Chip: I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the worlds inside the journal. And we can't analyze that message for you, either! Mickey: Hmm, isn't there something else we can try? Optimus: To get rid of them? (Chip and Dale hop over to the computer, typing different keys) Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe if we could get in there somehow and fix the data, we could figure out what's wrong. Crash: If we know someone who can. Chip: Hey, that's it! We could look for somebody already in the journal and ask them to explore the worlds and repair the data. That's a great idea, Goofy! Jiminy: Somebody to explore the data from the inside... Spikewave: But who... (They ponders for a bit with Mickey and Optimus, who gets an idea) Mickey: And I think we know just the guy to do it! Am I right, fellas? Optimus: And me. I find a person who can help him.